Percy the Demigod
by IhugNico
Summary: I rewrite Charlie the Unicorn with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico! I will do episodes 1-3 and Youtube Live. R&R!
1. Candy Mountain

_**In this, Percy is replacing Charlie, Annabeth is replacing the Blue Unicorn, and Nico is replacing Pink Unicorn. You will see why I used Nico in the third episode rewrite. I will be rewriting episodes 1-3 and the Youtube Live one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Percy is asleep in cabin and Annabeth walks in)

Annabeth: Hey, Percy. Hey, Percy, wake up!

Nico: Ya, Percy, you silly sleepyhead, wake up!

Percy: Ugh. Oh my gosh, you guys, this better be good. Is the camp on fire?

Annabeth: No, Percy, we found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Percy!

Nico: Ya, Percy, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us, Percy!

Annabeth: Ya Percy, it'll be and adventure. We're going on an adventure, Percy!

Percy: Ya, Candy Mountain, right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now.

(Annabeth jumps on Percy)

Annabeth: Nooo Percy! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!

Nico: Ya, Percy, Candy Mountain! It's a land of joy and sweets and joyness.

Percy: Please stop bouncing on me.

Annabeth: Candy Mountain, Percy!

Nico: Ya, Candy Mountain!

Percy: All right, fine! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!

* * *

(Three walking in forest.)

Nico & Annabeth: Lalalalalala.

Percy: Ugh! Enough with the singing already!

Annabeth: Our first step is over there, Percy!

Percy: Holy Poseidon! What is that?

Annabeth: It's a metal dragon, Percy! _**(A/N:Festus!)**_

Nico: A magical metal dragon!

Annabeth: It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain!

Percy: Alright, guys, you do no that there's no actual Candy Mountain, right?

Annabeth: Shun the non-believer!

Nico: Shuuuun!

Annabeth: Sssshhhhuuuunnnn!

Percy: Ya.

Metal Dragon: Raaawr!

Annabeth: It has spoken!

Nico: He has told us the way!

Percy: It didn't say anything!

* * *

Annabeth: It's just over this bridge, Percy!

Nico: It's a magical bridge of hope and wonder!

Percy: Is anyone else like getting covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this.

Annabeth: Percyyy, Peeercyyyy, Peeeercyyyy, Per-

Percy: I'm right here! What do you want!

Annabeth: We're on a bridge, Percy!

* * *

Nico: We're here!

Percy: Well, what do ya know? There actually is a Candy Mountain.

Annabeth: Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!

Nico: Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Percy!

Annabeth: Ya Percy, go inside the cave. Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!

Percy: Ya, uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to stay out here.

Nico: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Percy!

_(_Five letters (C, A, N, D, and Y) appear from Candy Mountain and sing and dance.)

Y:Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,

Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain cave.  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,  
Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land.  
They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things,  
And so many things that will brighten up your day.  
It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,  
It's the mecca of love in the candy cave. They got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats,  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.  
Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
So, Percy, please will you go into the cave?

(The five letters collide and burst into flames)

Percy:All right! Fine! I'll go into the stupid Candy Cave! This'd better be good. (Walks in.)

Nico&Annabeth: Yeeeeaaaahhhh!

Annabeth: Goodbye Percy!

Nico: Ya. Goodbye Percy!

Percy: Goodbye? What? (Door closes) Hey! What's going on here! Hello? (Hooves clopping) Hey, who is that?

(Sounds of Percy getting knocked out.)

* * *

(Percy wakes up lying in bed in has cabin.)

Percy: Oh Zeus. What happened? Ohh (Show cut in thigh) AH THEY TOOK MY STUPID KIDNEY!

* * *

_**Reveiw!**_


	2. The God of Bananas

_**I didn't make that many changes in random items in this one. Z is the best letter ever and I love the Choo-Choo Shoe.**_

_**I changed Banana King to God of Bananas because Percy Jackson is based around Greek Gods so I thought God of Bananas was more suiting.**_

(Percy is seen sitting in his cabin watching TV.)

(Nico and Annabeth are floating above Percy wearing scuba goggles, flippers, and air tanks, pretending to swim.)

Nico & Annabeth: Glub...Glub glub...Glub glub...Glub glub...Glub glub.

Annabeth: Look over there! It's a coral reef!

Percy: Oh look it's you guys...And you're floating.

Annabeth: We're scuba diving, Percy!

Nico: We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!

Percy: (Folds arms.) Oh ha ha. I get it. Poseidon cabin? Very funny...

Annabeth: Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous fugu fish!

Nico: Nooo fugu!

Percy: Ya, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh, go away. I'm watching TV.

(A vortex appears by Percy's bed.)

Annabeth: The vortex is open!

Percy: Oh Zeus. Ok, what is this?

Nico: We're being pulled into the vortex! Swim away, fugu fish, swim away!

Percy: Oh no! You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off!

Annabeth: There's no stopping the vortex, Percy!

Nico: Fuuuuguuuu!

(Annabeth and Nico disappear along with vortex.)

Percy: Guys? Guuuys? Or guy and girl if I wanted to adress you individualy.

(Vortex opens and top half of Annabeth is out of it.)

Annabeth: Percy! Percy, I have the amulet!

Percy: What amulet? What's going on/

Annabeth: The amulet! The magical amulet! Sparkle! Sparkle!

(Nico appears breifly.)

Nico: Sparkle!

Percy: I don't understand what you're talking about!

Annabeth: The amulet! Prepare...PREPARE!

(Annabeth disappears. Then both Nico and Annabeth pop out of the vortex. Annabeth is wearing amulet. Scuba outfit is gone.)

Annabeth: We did it!

Nico: We got the amulet!

Percy: Great. Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around!

Annabeth: No, Percy!

Nico: No!

Annabeth: We have to take the amulet to the God of Bananas!

Percy: Oh, yes, the God of Bananas. Absolutely not!

Nico: But he's counting on us, Percy!

Annabeth: If we don't bring the amulet to the God of Bananas, the vortex will open and unleash a thousand years of darkness.

Nico: No! Darkness!

(Vortex opens with roar and tentacles grab Percy.)

Percy: Ah! All right fine! I'll go! I'll go!

(Tentacles drop Percy and vortex disappears.)

Nico & Annabeth: Yay!

Nico: Darkness!

* * *

(Three walking in woods. Nico and Annabeth tounge blooping.)

Percy: What are you two doing?

(Silence. Then Nico and Annabeth continue tounge blooping sounds.)

Percy: Stop that!

(Silence. Then Annabeth gives one last tounge bloop.)

(They stop in front of a giant letter Z.)

Percy: Oh, look at that.

Nico & Annabeth: Z!

(Nico and Annabeth start talking to Z in Spanish.)

(Translation.)

Annabeth:"The magical stick sent us!"

Nico:"It told us many amazing stories!"

(Z makes pinging sounds.)

(Nico and Annabeth laugh. Nico giving high-pitched giggle.)

Percy: What?

(More Spanish.)

(Translation)

Annabeth: "Tonight we shall dine on our turtles."

Nico: "They will be good, Z."

(Z shoots laser at Percy.)

Percy:Ahh! What did you two do?

Nico & Annabeth: Z!

(Annabeth speaks Spanish.)

(Translation.)

Annabeth: "I am very happy."

(Z makes pinging sounds.)

(Nico and Annabeth laugh. Nico same high-pitched giggle.)

Percy: Just keep walking, Percy, keep walking...

* * *

Annabeth: Hop on board the train, Percy!

Nico: It's gonna take us to the God of Bananas!

Percy: I don't see any train, all I see is a giant sneaker.

Annabeth: It's the Choo-Choo Shoe, Percy, the Choo-Choo Shoe!

Nico: Hurry, Percy, it's about to leave!

(Nico and Annabeth climb in sneaker.)

Nico & Annabeth:Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe!

Percy: Ya, I forgot my boarding pass, I'll just walk.

* * *

(They stop in front of a temple.)

Annabeth: We're here, Percy! The temple to the God of Bananas!

Percy: Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home.

(A pink satyr in a Santa hat appears.)

Percy: Who is that?

(Silence)

Percy: No, no really. You guys see it, right?

(Silence.)

Percy: I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Can somebody say something?

(Satyr starts singing.)

Satyr: Percy, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Percy, when your life's a mess, When you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is...Put a banana in your ear!

Percy: A banana in my ear?

Satyr: Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true.

Percy: Says who?

Satyr: So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers, So go and put a banana in your ear!  
Put a banana in your ear!

Percy: I'd rather keep my ear clear.

Satyr: You'll ne'er be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true.

Percy: Says you.

Satyr: So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year. The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana-

Satyr: -in your earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

(Satyr disappeared in flames.)

Percy:Oh, of course he bursts into flames!

Annabeth: Go fourth, magical amulet! Return to the God of Bananas!

(Amulet flys off Annabeth's neck and shines a beam of light at Percy.)

Annabeth: Percy, YOU'RE the God of Bananas!

(Percy floating.)

Percy: What! Hey, hold on a minute!

Nico: You're the God of Bananas, Percy!

Percy: No, I'm not! That doesn't even make sense!

Annabeth: All hail the God of Bananas!

Percy: I'm not the God of Bananas!

Annabeth: You ARE the God of Bananas!

Percy: No! No! I...I...I... I AM the God of Bananas!

Nico & Annabeth: Yay!

Nico: You ARE the God of Bananas!

Percy:I'm the God of Bananas! Ya!

(Percy noticed Nico and Annabeth disappeared.)

Percy:Hey,hey...Where'd you go? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here!

(Beam of light disappears and Percy and the amulet fall to the ground.)

Percy: Augh! Ok, that's a sprain.

* * *

(Percy walking in the woods alone.)

Percy:Hello? Hello! Guys, where are you?

(Percy gets back to his cabin to see his TV, Minotaur horn, and a couple of other stuff are gone.)

Percy:Argh! You gotta be...Great, they robbed me!

(Vortex from earlier appears and top half of Annabeth appears.)

Percy: Ahh!

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: What do you want!

(Silence.)

Annabeth: Plululululup.

(Annabeth disappears with vortex.)

* * *

**_Reveiw!_**


	3. Snowman to Save The World

_**In this chapter you will see why I used Nico**_

(Percy is walking in forest.)

(Echoey voice resembling Annabeth's):Percyyyy...

Percy: Hello? Is someone there?

(Echoey voice):Percyyyy...

Percy: What? What do you want?

(Silence.)

Percy: Hmph.

(Nico and Annabeth appear from shadows. Nico is grabbing Annabeth's arm.)

Nico & Annabeth: Percy!

Percy:Gah! Ah! Give me a heart attack, that's fine!

Annabeth: We're from the future, Percy!

Percy: Oh, I bet.

Nico: The world is in peril!

Annabeth: All that is good has been consumed by evil!

Nico: The future is nigh! Nighhh!

(A hellhound appears and roars in Percy's face, then disappears.)

Percy: Yep, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

Annabeth: Come with us to the future!

Nico: We need your help to finish our snowman!

Percy: Snowman? What are you going on about?

Nico: There's no time to explain!

Annabeth: Grab on to Nico's arm!

(Percy grabs Nico's arm, it's sticky.)

Percy: Eww...What's on you're arm?

Nico: Uhh...Nothing.

(They run through a shadow and they appear in a place exactly like the one they were before.)

Annabeth: Percy, we're here!

Nico: In the future! YAY!

Percy: It looks exactly the same!

Annabeth: Shhh, you;ll wake the Umu.

Percy:(Blinks) Umu?

Nico: We need to get to the river.

Annabeth: And we gotta be sneaky.

(Nico melts into shadow.)

Nico: We gotta be sneaky, Percy, sneaky.

Percy: Ya, there is no way I can do that.

Annabeth: Oh no ! Listen!

Nico: The Umu has awoken! Run!

Percy: What are you-I don't hear anything!

Nico: They're everywherrrrre!

Percy: What am I missing here?

Annabeth: Narshlobs! Coming in from above!

Nico: Evasive maneuvers!

Annabeth: Percy! Look out for the Bleh-Bleh-Bleh!

Percy: (Groans) Can I go home now?

(At a river with a large wooden duck which Nico and Annabeth are already in.)

Nico: Percy! Get on the duck! The Bleh-Bleh-Bleh are right behind us!

Percy: I think I'll take my chances with the Ompoos and the Wawas.

Nico: Oh no! A Narshlob has got Percy!

Annabeth: Quickly, grab onto Nico's arm!

(Percy grabs Nico's arm again and it's sticky.)

Percy: Augh! Did I grab the wrong one AGAIN!

(The three are going down the river on duck boat.)

Annabeth: Ring ring.

Nico: Hello?

Annabeth: Ring ring.

Nico:H-h-hellooo?

Annabeth: Ring ring.

Nico: Hello?

Annabeth: Ring ri-

Percy: You have a bad connection!

Annabeth: Time to go down below.

Nico: Into the liquid abyss!

(Boat starts to sink.)

Percy:Hey! Hey! I can't make a bubble for all three of us!

Annabeth: Ring ring.

Nico: Hello?

Percy: I'm serious! You two are going to drown!

(Nico and Annabeth talking over Percy.)

Annabeth: Ring ring.

Nico:Hello?

(Gurgling.)

(Boat sinks into water with Percy, Nico, and Annabeth.)

(Floats to the floor of an underwater castle ruins.)

Annabeth: See Percy? Look!

Nico: This is where we've hidden the snowman!

Percy: To save the world right? I'm not even gonna ask how you two are still alive. You know what I think? I think we all died in the Titan war and Nico decided to be my eternal punishment and Annabeth followed.

Annabeth: You're like a constant downer, huh?

* * *

(Three walking in castle ruins.)

Nico: To get to the snowman, we first have to pass.

(Zooms out to show lone door.)

Annabeth: The door!

Percy: The door?

Nico:Th-the door!

Percy: What's the door?

Annabeh: The door is everything!

Nico: All that once was and all that will be!

(Door starts floating in air.)

Annabeth: The door controls time and space.

Nico: Love and death!

Annabeth: The door can see into your mind.

Nico: (Pupils contract.) The door can see into your soul!

Percy: Really, th-the door can do all that?

Nico:Heh, no.

* * *

(Three walking again.)

Annabeth: We're almost there, Percy. It's just at the end of this- Oh my Zeus a whale!

Nico:Nooo! Whaaale!

(Shadow of whale passes over them.)

(Silence.)

(Shadow moves on and they continue walking.)

Annabeth: Just a few more steps and-Holy Poseidon! A Narwhale!

Nico: Nooo! Narwhaaale!

(Shadow of Narwhal passes over them.)

Nico: Narwhale of death! It's gonna kill us!

(Silence.)

(Shadow moves on and they continue walking.)

Annabeth: It's right up ahead now. You can see the- Oh my Hades it's a-

Percy:Stop it! Stop it! I don't care about each and every sea creature you see!

Nico: But Percy, they care about you!

(Music begins as a beam of light covers Percy and he begins to float upwards)

Percy: Oh, no. No! No! Noo!

(Percy lands on the top of a pillar, and what seems to be a goat-seal hybrid floats on screen with a bunch of ballons then lets them go.)

Goat-seal: (singing) When, you're feeling all alone, the world's a drone, and nobody's shown any love to you,

Percy: (speaking) I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy.

Goat-seal: (singing) When, you're heart is cold as stone, just change your tone, get rid of that groan, and the world will too!

Percy: Probably gonna go with creepy.

Goat-seal: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Swordfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Jellyfishes-

Jellyfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Starfishes-

Starfish: I LOVE YOU!

Goat-seal: You know it's true. Catfishes-

Catfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Carpfishes-

Carpfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Blowfishes-

(Starfish cuts in front of blowfish)

Starfish: STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!

Goat-seal: In the ocean blue!

(Shrimp wearing a golden chain around his neck and sunglasses appears with a bright orange background and begins to rap):

Lungfish, Blackfish, Alligator, Icefish. Armourhead, Hammerhead, Anaconda ,Flathead. Manta Ray, Sting Ray, Fangtooth Moray. Goblin shark, Grass Carp, Round River Bat Ray. Noodlefish, Hagfish, Man O' War, Ladyfish. Black Eel, Baby seal, Sprat, Koi, Electric Eel. Lamprey, Pejerey, Yellow-edged Moray. Salmon Shark, Sleeper Shark, Featherback and Eagle Ray!

(cuts back to Percy and the Goat-seal)

Goat-seal: Well, you can ignore this plea. That's fine with me, But one day you'll see, That my words are true!

Percy: Please stop singing to me.

Goat-seal: What if, You find that you agree? I garauntee, That you will soon be Feeling the love too!

Percy: I can't wait.

Goat-seal: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Swordfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Jellyfishes-

Jellyfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Starfishes-

Starfish: I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!

Goat-seal: You know it's true! Catfishes-

Catfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Carpfishes-

Carpfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Blowfishes-

(Starfish cuts in front of blowfish)

Starfish: STARFISH! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!

Goat-seal: In the ocean BLUEEE!

(Goat-seal floats off a bit and explodes)

(music ends)

Percy: (Floats to ground) Great there goes every one exploding.

(Zooms out to show a noseless snowman on a pillar.)

Percy: Oh, hey, look at that. Hey guys! I found the snowman! What do you want me to do? Guys?

(Green tendrils of smoke appear from the ground.)

Percy: Oh, sleeping gas. WHY DID I EXPECT ANY DIFFERENT!

(Collaspes.)

* * *

(Percy wakes up in a snowstorm.)

Percy: Ugh. What in Hades? Where am I?

(Reaches to pocket.)

Percy: Hey! What happened to Riptide!

(Snowman has Riptide, in pen form as a nose.)

Percy: Come on! Really! What did that accomplish! What would- (Pink in snowman) Oh look my kidney.

* * *

_**We have no idea what was on Nico's arm.**_

_**Reveiw!**_


	4. Camp Borders

_**I only did this one because I thought of something to replace the Youtube Live.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Percy is walking and vortex appearsin front of him.

Percy: Ugh! What now?

Nico: Percy, it's happening!

Percy: Huh? What's happening? What's going on?

Annabeth: Camp borders, Percy!

Nico: It's where Camp Half- Blood and the rest of the world combine!

Percy: Holy Poseidon! If Camp Half-Blood combines with the rest of the world, everywhere you see the Hermes kids will be stealing candy from stores, the Aphrodite kids will be flirting with random people! Kronos might try to make a comeback!

Annabeth: It has begun!

Percy: What in Hades? Is it raining chocolate!

(Vortex shows Luke with gold eyes.)

Percy:AHH! IT'S LORD KRONOS! RUN!

Annabeth: Hooray for the collaspe of Western Civilization!

Nico: Down with democracy!

Percy: What is wrong with you two!

(Nico and Annabeth start speaking in Greek.)

(Translation.)

Annabeth:" My hovercraft-"

Nico: "Is filled with eels!"

(Everything suddenly disappears.)

(Reapears in Percy's cabin.)

Percy: Hey, what happened? Oh good, Nico did his shadow travel thing. For now, we're safe.

Nico: We're also-

Annabeth:No strangers to love.

(Vortex opens.)

Percy: Hey! Don't do that! He'll come back!

Annabeth: (Stares at Percy.) You know the rules...

(Kronos appears from vortex): AND SO DO I!

Percy: AHHH!

Annabeth: NOOO!

Nico: (In Greek.) "Communism!"


	5. Nico and Annabeth Become Secret Agents

_**Ok so my cousin wrote a Charlie the Unicorn 5 script and he wanted me to put it as a Percy the Demigod script. And I thought the script was halarious so I'm doing it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nico: Percy! Percy! Percy!

Percy: What?

Annabeth: Percy! Percy! Percy!

Percy: What?

Nico & Annabeth: Percy! Percy! PERCY!

Percy: OH MY ZEUS! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT!

Nico: We're secret agents...

Annabeth:...And we need you to come with us to the weasel!

Percy: Who's the weasel?

Nico: We can't talk...

Annabeth:...But grab on to Nico's arm!

(Percy grabs Nico's arm, it is sticky.)

Percy: You still have that on your arm!

* * *

(They arrive at a large house.)

Nico: What a beautiful house!

Percy: That's _NOT _beautiful; that's UGLY!

Annabeth: We need to hurry if we want to get to the Fearful Shower!

Percy: Seriously, how do I get into these things? You would think now that the Titan War is over I would at least not have to do quests like this. ESPICALLY WITH THESE TWO!

Nico: Percy! Look what's happening to the floor!

(The floor opens up into a Z shaped hole filled with lava.)

Percy: Oh, come on!

Annabeth: Come on, Percy! Jump to the other side of the room!

Percy: YOU'RE INSANE!

Nico: Yes we are! We forgot to give you this MP3 player and a walkie-talkie, just for relaxation and comfort!

Percy: Alright, but if I die, you two are to blame!

Nico & Annabeth: Go, Percy, go! Go, Percy, go!

(Percy jumps across. Nico and Annabeth grab his arms and pull him up.)

Percy: Yay! I'm still alive!

Annabeth: Good! Now go find the weasel!

Percy: I don't know what a weasel is going to do, but I guess I'll go.

Nico: YAY!

(Percy starts walking when suddenly the weasel floor split into a hole as Nico and Annabeth were catching up, and Percy falls in. It's not deep.)

Annabeth: AHH!

Nico: AHH!

(Percy sees a weasel and walks to it.)

Percy: Hello? Are-are you the weasel?

(Silence)

Nico: Percy! Did you talk to the weasel yet?

Percy: No, he won't talk to me!

(Nico and Annabeth fall in to hole and Annabeth stabs the weasel with her dagger.)

Nico: That wasn't the weasel!

Percy: What?

Annabeth: I'M the weasel!

Percy: Who would of known that!

Nico & Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: What?

Nico: I'm wearing a collar!

(Nico is wearing a spike collar.)

Percy: Oh wow really, I would of never known- NICO, YOU ALWAYS WEAR THAT!

Annabeth: Percy, look a door!

Percy: So?

Nico: Do you have a key?

Percy: No.

(Sleeping gas falls from seeling. Nico and Annabeth are not affected.)

Percy:AUG! Again with the sleeping gas!

(Percy fainted.)

* * *

(Later)

Percy: Good! I'm still alive!

Annabeth: Do you want to know what happened?

Percy: Sure, whatever.

Nico: When you got sprayed with the sleeping gas, we did surgery on you to find the key!

Percy: WHAT SURGERY! ARE YOU EVEN DOCTORS!

Annabeth: And we found it in your kidney!

Percy:OH COME ON!

Nico: Anyway, we found it!

Percy: Found what?

Annabeth: We found our...

Nico & Annabeth: MAGIC TACO!

Percy: MAGIC TACO! That's what you two needed! A MAGIC TACO! AUG!

(Percy storms off. While Nico is involentary skipping.)

* * *

_**Again, my cousin's script.**_

_**Reveiw!**_


End file.
